User blog:Joeaikman/Gang Wikifare Episode 6
*Our scene opens on the are we left Speed's group last time. He is stood anxiously whilst Lab and Tux lie, looking like they're asleep* Speed: Where the fuck is Devil Lab: I don't know but we've been waiting here for 2 hours Speed: We need to do something, we need to find out who is following us and hit them where it hurts. Lab: You don't mean... Speed: I do. We have to attack them back Tux: But me and Lab are armless Lab: You might be harmless but I'm not Tux: Dude that was the worst joke you've told in days... Speed: Guys this is serious.... *Speed hands them both a gun* Speed: come on *Speed guides Lab and Tux to the door to an empty office building. As they enter the sound of a a shot being fired comes from down the hall and all three dive to the side safely* Speed: I'll try and get closer, you two stay here *Speed crawls stealthily towards where the shot came from. As he nears the shooter another bullet gets fired* Lab: Speed! Speed: Shit *Speed rolls to one side, the bullet just missing his head* Tux: Thank god... *Speed stands up and fires his pistol at the shooter twice. He stands for a few seconds and nothing happens so he runs closer* Speed: Fuck.... *Lab and Tux run after him and see HSG dead on the floor, two bullets in his chest and blood eberywhere* Lab: He isn't one of CE's guys.... Speed: He works for Coupe....if he's after us then we are in major amounts of shit... Tux: Wow, what the fuck does Coupe want with us three? Speed: I don't know...but he clearly doesn't want us alive...come on...we better keep climbing.... *Lab, Tux and Speed move towards the elevator. As they approach it Speed pushes the other two in a room to the side, just as the elevator pings and two more men get out* Man 1: Why the fuck has Tesla sent us down here... Man 2: I don't know Clem but....holy shit...is that HSG? Clem: Yeah, it is...we need to report this to Tesla Man 2: Are you kidding??? Who knows how he will take this? We need to get away now Clem: He will kill us if we do that Polar... Polar: Only if he can catch us... *Speed stands up slightly, putting his gun to the window and shooing at the two* Polar: Clem..... Clem: ..... *Clem is hit by Speeds bullets and falls to the floor, Polar legs it through the main door before Speed can kill him too* Lab: You killed another one.... Speed: Didn't mean to...was just trying to save them *Tux and Lab pull Clem and HSG's bodies into a side room before the three start up the stairs* Speed: We need to be quick...that other one might raise the alarm... Tux: I doubt it...he ran away.... Lab: They said they were working for Tesla.... Tux: I thought you said it was Coupe... Speed: The name Tesla rings a bell.... Lab: Well he sure as hell wants us dead... ???: pssst...in here *Speed pushes a door open to reveal a man cowering on the floor* Speed: Who are you? Man 1: My name is Lak...I'm the janitor...me and a few others were stuck in this building when they attacked... Lab: Who attacked? Lak: This Gang...they took a few of the others downstairs but I managed to hide...you have to help us... Tux: We need to get out... Speed: We have to help though....you two go with him downstairs and try and free the other hostages....I'll carry on climbing... Lab: Sure thing...do you have a gun Lak? Lak: ....no Speed: Here have one of mine... *Speed hands Lak a gun* Lak: Thanks mate... *The four seperate and the scene changes, as Speed starts to climb the tower we see Tesla and Noah stood on the rooftop* Tesla: Goddamnit where are Clem and Polar.... Noah: I don't know, Tes. Are you sure these are Slice's men? Tesla: Im positive...they left Slices headquarters a day ago... Noah: They don't seem like his usual recruits...they're a bit weedy... Tesla: Except that one with a gun... Noah: Yeah.... Tesla: Noah...where is AG? Noah: He's checking up on the hostages sir...you didn't tell us you'd be keeping hostages.... Tesla: Because we can use them to bargain with those three... Noah: Ah ok.... Tesla: Send the Dexters down to check on HSG, Clem and Polar Noah: Are you sure you can trust Maven, sir? He's very new after all... Tesla: He was willing to answer the call....I'd trust him with my life... Noah: Ok sir.... *Noah leaves the rooftop and leaves Tesla alone* Tesla: What the fuck are you playing at Slice...letting your men wander the streets whilst you know I am hunting you...what's your game? *The sound of a helicopter comes from overhead* Tesla: What the fuck.... *A figure dressed in purple drops from it and lands just next to Tesla* Tesla: No....how did you find me... ???: I have come for you Tesla... Tesla: Not now....I'm not ready....I don't want to die ???: I have come to compromise...your life for my friends lives... Tesla: Anything.,..anything.... *The scene changes to Lab, Lak and Tux stood at the top of some stairs* Lak: The prisoners are down there.... Lab: We have to risk it...Tux...stay here and cover our backs... Tux: Will do... *Lab and Lak head down into the basement, sticking to the shadows. They can see 5 people kneeling on the floor. Two guards are stood, their guns poised* AG: Since when have we taken hostages... Man 1: I don't know....but Tesla told us to keep them safe.... AG: I get that Justin...but still... Justin: Dude all we have to do is sit down here...they are hardly fighters are they..l *Lab had been studying the people and suddenly he spots two he recognises* Lab: Shit....that's Shoop and Kari... Lak: Who? Lab: Some friends of mine...come on...we have to formulate a plan.... *The scene changes to Kari and Shoop's perspective* Shoop: Kari...I will get us out of this.... Kari: Don't get yourself killed AG: You two shut it... Shoop: Make me.... Justin: You did not just say that... Shoop: I know you can't kill me, your master wouldn't like that... Justin: He never said I couldn't hurt you *Justin walks over to him* AG: Justin.... Justin: You're too soft AG, we need to punish this one for his insolence Shoop: Bring it coward Justin: What did you just call me? Shoop: I believe it was a coward Justin: You're so getting punished.... *Lab appears behind Justin, Tux and Lak have their guns aimed at AG* Lab: We would like to take these prisoners without any blood being spilt AG: Just take them.... Justin: No AG....we can't just let them get away with this AG: We have no choice.... Justin: We can fight... *Lab shoots Justin in the back* Lab: Try fighting now AG: Justin! Justin: urgh Tux: You wanna try fighting? AG: No..... Tux: Lak free these prisoners *Lak goes over and free the prisoners* Shoop: Lab! Tux! *Kari hugs both of them* Lab: Hi Shoop *Tux blushes as Kari hugs him* Tux: It's great to see you two again *Lak brings the other three across* Lak: This is Fire, she is the cook, Panchamp, my son and YTK who is usually on reception. YTK: Hey Fire: Hi Panchamp: Yo Fire: Thanks for saving us by the way Lab: It's nothing...we still have to get out of this place... Lak: Let's get going then... *The group move upstairs. As soon as they reach reception a gun is heard and Panchamp drops to the floor, the bullet through his head* Lak: PANCHAMP! *Lab pulls Lak, Kari and YTK behind the desk as Tux pushes Shoop, Fire and AG towards the doors* AG: It's the Dexters...you go and I will try and hold them off *AG turns as Tux, Shoop and Fire manage to escape* AG: Come out Dex....Maven...I know you're there... Maven: Traitor Dex: Calm down Maven...he's still our friend.... Maven: Let's get him.... Dex: I thought you believed in forgiveness.... Maven: Not with traitors like him... *Maven charges down the corridor at AG who aims at him but...* AG: Shit my guns empty... Maven: Die *Maven shoots at AG hitting him three times in the stomach and AG crumples to the floor* Lak: Shit.... *Dex comes down the corridor* Dex: That's a shame...Maven...go check on Justin.... Maven: Will do sir... *Maven heads down the stairs* Dex: Poor AG... *The elevator pings as Noah enters the room* Noah: What the fuck is ping on?! Wait! Is that AG? Dex: Sir... Noah: Who killed him... Dex: Maven had to.... Noah: Hmmmmm Dex: AG helped the intruders sir *Maven runs back in* Maven: Sir.....Justin's dead....the prisoners are gone... Noah: Shit...Maven search outside with me...Dex you check the building... *Noah and Maven run outside as Dex starts to look around* Lak: What do we do, Lab? Lab: You lot go...I'll take out this one... *Lak runs out with the others as Lab sneaks up on Dex* Lab: Hands up...I'm going to kill you... *Theres a click as a gun is pointed at Lab* ???: Not so fast Next time on Gang Wikifare Piet: This can't be happening.... Four: What's his name? Wonder: Justin... TJ: Im going to kill you Devil.... ???: EVOL! Category:Blog posts